<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love on Delivery Guaranteed by McBangle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322484">Love on Delivery Guaranteed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle'>McBangle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Word Villas (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxious Taylor (Word Villas), First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Negative Self Talk, Neurodivergent Edward (Word Villas), Pre-Canon, Self Confidence Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Taylor delivered packages to Edward's nursery, he thought he was cute but eccentric. The more time he spent with Edward, the better he liked him. If only he could work up the courage to make a move.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward/Taylor (Word Villas)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love on Delivery Guaranteed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yup, it's fanfic about supporting characters from a word search/home decorating game! What can I say, Taylor is cute as a button and Edward is so sweet and as soon as Edward said that no one understood him like Taylor did, I was a goner.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taylor double-checked the address on his clipboard. The nondescript building didn’t look much like a business, but he was certain he was at the right place. He unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed two packages from the back of his truck.</p>
<p>A small bell rang as he walked through double doors into the… store? Boxes in various stages of unpacking were stacked on counters, shelves and even the floor. Various gardening implements were scattered across a large table in the center of the room. To his left, a tiered display case held potted flowering plants in a rainbow of colors.</p>
<p>Taylor initially thought the owner might have stepped out until he noticed movement behind the table. Picking around the boxes scattered across the floor, he made his way to the back of the room where a young man wearing a green apron was potting a small tree with a beautifully braided trunk.</p>
<p>“Mr. Saitō?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Soulful deep brown eyes gazed up at him through a fringe of black hair.</p>
<p>Taylor’s heart skipped a beat, but he put on his brightest smile. “Ed– Edward Saitō?” <em>Stupid, stupid Taylor</em>, he chastised himself for stumbling over his words. That wasn’t the utmost degree of professionalism that he expected of himself. Helpful, on time service with a smile, that was his mantra.</p>
<p>“I’m Taylor from Orange Town Delivery,” he continued. “I have some packages for you.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Good.” Mr. Saitō had already turned his attention back to the tree.</p>
<p>Taylor cleared his throat awkwardly and redistributed the boxes in his arms. “Where would you like me to put them?”</p>
<p>“Table.” Mr. Saitō gestured to the table behind them.</p>
<p>Taylor gratefully set the boxes down on the table, then looked about the room anxiously. Usually his customers made small talk, asked him about his family or about the weather, or at least thanked him for their deliveries. He wasn’t sure how to react to this quiet stranger. He wondered whether he ought to simply leave.</p>
<p>“This is a nice store you have,” he remarked. Although the room was cluttered, its warm lighting, large south-facing windows, and central location downtown held potential. “That is, I’d assumed it was a store, but you know what assuming does!” He laughed brightly, thinking of his grandfather’s favorite expression.</p>
<p>Mr. Saitō made a questioning noise, glancing up again at Taylor. Taylor broke eye contact first, turning his eyes to the display case and hoping he wasn’t blushing. The young man’s eyes really were quite lovely.</p>
<p>“Assuming. It makes an…” He coughed, catching himself. He didn’t know Mr. Saitō and didn’t want to offend a new customer with salty language. “It doesn’t matter. Is this a flower shop?”</p>
<p>“Nursery,” the other man replied.</p>
<p>“Hm?” Taylor turned back toward Mr. Saitō.</p>
<p>“It’s a plant nursery. Um. It will be.” A red flush spread over Mr. Saitō’s face. He quickly bowed his head over the tree, busying his hands with the soil.</p>
<p>“Oh, that sounds nice,” Taylor replied faintly. He gave his head a little shake and straightened up. “Very nice. I’ll come back again some time to buy a plant from you.”</p>
<p>Mr. Saitō nodded wordlessly, never looking up from the potted tree. Taylor had the distinct impression that he was very close to overstaying his welcome.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Orange Town!” Taylor called out cheerfully as he turned to the door. “If you ever need anything delivered, be sure to call Orange Town Delivery!”</p><hr/>
<p>“Taylor, you’re a godsend.” Mrs. Martinez patted him fondly on the cheek as he set the box on her counter. “We’d nearly run out of cat food and now here you are with a crate of their favorite brand just when I needed it. You really are the best delivery person in Orange Town.”</p>
<p>“Oh Mrs. Martinez, you know I’m the only delivery person in Orange Town,” Taylor protested, although his heart swelled at the compliment nevertheless. He wanted to be the best delivery person possible. Any time he put a smile on a customer’s face or made someone’s day just a bit easier was a success.</p>
<p>Taylor glanced around the animal shelter. “Have you gotten any new animals since the last time I visited?”</p>
<p>“Are you thinking of adopting?” Mrs. Martinez clapped her hands together. “A young man like you shouldn’t be so alone.” She held a finger up to her lips thoughtfully. “I’ll bet you’re a dog person, am I right?”</p>
<p>Taylor laughed and brushed her off. They played this song-and-dance every time he delivered packages to the shelter. “Mrs. Martinez, you know my apartment has a no-pet policy. But I would love to say hi to the animals before I leave.”</p>
<p>She clucked her tongue at him. “You’re welcome to visit with them any time you want. Come back when you move to a more open-minded neighborhood, and I’ll set you up with your perfect match.”</p>
<p>He smiled indulgently at Mrs. Martinez before heading back to the kennels. It was no surprise to him that her animals were regularly adopted; Mrs. Martinez took excellent care of the animals in her shelter. Each one was well-groomed, got regular exercise and veterinary care and had clean, rainbow-colored kennels.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Taylor was surprised to see a familiar man walking out of the kennel area with a ginger tabby cat cradled in his arms. “Mr. Saitō!”</p>
<p>The other man startled at the sound of his name, although he kept the cat in a steady hand. “Edward,” he replied in a quiet voice. A red flush quickly spread over his cheeks before he abruptly dropped his head close to the cat’s.</p>
<p>“What?” Taylor took a step closer.</p>
<p>“Call me Edward,” Edward spoke into the cat’s orange fur.</p>
<p>“Are you adopting today, Edward?” Taylor asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Edward finally looked up at him again. His face shined with joy. “I love cats.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Edward and Annie have hit it off marvelously,” Mrs. Martinez gushed. “I’m positive he’ll be a wonderful companion to her.”</p>
<p>“She’s beautiful,” Taylor remarked. Annie twitched her tail as if in thanks.</p>
<p>“She is.” Edward smiled gratefully at Taylor.</p>
<p>Edward’s smile took Taylor’s breath away. He felt sure that he ought to say or do something else, but he found that he could only stand and smile back at Edward cradling Annie in his arms.</p>
<p>An unknown amount of time later, Taylor became vaguely aware of Mrs. Martinez speaking. “Hm?” he asked. He hoped she hadn’t noticed him daydreaming. He didn’t want to gain a reputation for ignoring his customers! <em>Keep it professional</em>, he chided himself.</p>
<p>“Are you sure I can’t interest you in anything, Taylor?” she asked with an almost-knowing gleam in her eye.</p>
<p>“Oh! Um. No.” He shook his head partly in answer to her and partly to clear it. “I still have more packages that I need to deliver.” For a moment, he almost thought he saw Edward’s face fall, but it was probably just a trick of the light.</p><hr/>
<p>Taylor had just pushed his shopping cart around the corner into the produce aisle at Orange Grocery when he spotted Edward inspecting scallions. “Edward?”</p>
<p>Edward looked up. He blinked in surprise for a moment before a smile lit up his face. “What are you delivering?”</p>
<p>Taylor laughed. “No deliveries this time; I’m off the clock. I’m just going my grocery shopping.”</p>
<p>“Oh! …That makes sense.” Edward nodded.</p>
<p>“It looks like we both need produce,” Taylor pointed out. “It seems to me that two friends could do their shopping together.” What that too forward? Maybe that was too forward.</p>
<p>“I’d like that.” A blush rapidly spread across Edward’s face.</p>
<p>Taylor breathed a sigh of relief and pulled his cart up beside Edward’s. “What are you shopping for today?”</p>
<p>Edward selected a bundle of scallions and placed them in his cart. “I’m thinking of trying out my mother’s negima yakitori recipe tonight.” At Taylor’s quizzical glance, he added “It’s chicken and scallion skewers.” Those may have been the most consecutive words that Edward had said to Taylor yet.</p>
<p>“Oh! That sounds good!” Taylor fell into step beside Edward as they continued down the produce aisle. “You’ll have to tell me how it turns out.”</p>
<p>“I’ll…” Edward coughed. “I’ll tell you the next time you visit the nursery.”</p>
<p>Taylor’s heart fluttered. “Yes! I’ll… I’ll be sure to visit. When I’m in the area. Or when I have a delivery.”</p>
<p>Edward smiled shyly. “I look forward to it.”</p><hr/>
<p>As it turned out, Taylor was in Edward’s neighborhood the very next day. And again a few days later. In fact, he managed to find himself nearby the nursery on a semi-regular basis. For purely professional reasons, of course. And if he was in the neighborhood, then of course he had to stop by the nursery for a chat. It would be impolite not to.</p>
<p>“Taylor!” Edward smiled brightly as Taylor stepped in to the nursery for the fourth time that week. “I have something to show you!”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Taylor smiled in return. “A new plant?”</p>
<p>“No… well, not quite.” Edward pushed himself upright, brushing his hands off on his jeans. He grabbed his phone out of his back pocket as he crossed the room toward Taylor, then held it out to show him.</p>
<p>Taylor peered at the artfully framed close-up picture of leaf displayed on Edward’s phone. “What is it?” he repeated.</p>
<p>“A perfect specimen of <em>Quercus lobata</em>,” Edward enthused. “A valley oak leaf,” he explained as he sidled up next to Taylor. “It’s beautiful,” he breathed.</p>
<p>“It’s lovely,” Taylor agreed. He didn’t share the same enthusiasm for leaves that Edward clearly had, but it was symmetrical and a nice shade of burnt umber. Besides, Edward’s shoulder nearly brushing his own was enough to make Taylor's day.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Edward beamed. “And the best part is, it was posted by someone who lives in Orange Town.” He selected the user’s profile. “Look, I think I recognize some of the sites in their photos.”</p>
<p>“Wait.” Taylor placed a hand on Edward’s to still his scrolling. He caught himself after a millisecond, lifting his fingers away from the back of Edward’s hand. “I think I know who posted that picture.”</p>
<p>“You… you do?” Edward breathed out. He had barely moved since Taylor had touched him moments earlier. <em>Dumb move, Taylor. Of course he’d had to go and make things awkward between them!</em></p>
<p>Taylor swallowed. “Yes. That’s my friend Rachel.” He pointed at several of the photos. “You see? There… and there. And look, the username is rach_deco. I think that’s her!”</p>
<p>“Who’s Rachel?” Edward asked. There was something slightly off about the way he said it; sharper than his usual tone. Taylor glanced over at Edward, but he appeared calm.</p>
<p>“She’s my new friend,” Taylor explained. “She grew up in Orange Town and recently moved back. She’s trying to fix up her parents’ old mansion.” A thought suddenly occurred to him. “This could be a great opportunity for you, Edward!”</p>
<p>“How?” Edward asked just a bit too quickly and a hair too loudly.</p>
<p>Taylor snuck another glance at Edward before continuing. “She lives on a large plot, but the grounds are in shambles. Well.” He grimaced. It didn’t seem quite fair to Rachel to put it that way. It wasn’t her fault that her parents had let the property fall into disrepair. “They haven’t been well-maintained over the years, but I’m sure she’ll want help restoring the gardens and landscaping while she’s renovating her home. You could offer your services as a landscaper,” he concluded.</p>
<p>Edward sighed. “I don’t know…”</p>
<p>“It would be a big, eye-catching project,” Taylor argued. “It could help establish your professional reputation in Orange Town. Besides,” he reasoned, “if that leaf came from one of her trees, then some of her current landscaping must have potential, right?”</p>
<p>Edward appeared to think it over. He scrolled through Rachel’s feed, pausing occasionally to examine photos of her crumbling gardens. “You want me to do this for Rachel?”</p>
<p>“No.” Taylor gently rested his hand on Edward’s right forearm. “I want you to do this for <em>you.</em>”</p>
<p>Edward glanced down at Taylor’s hand and then up at Taylor through the fringe of his eyelashes. “Okay.”</p><hr/>
<p>Taylor had circled the block three times the next afternoon. He definitely wasn’t waiting for Edward. He was just doing his best delivery person duties, checking to see whether any of the downtown businesses had last-minute packages that needed to be picked up. Edward drove up to the nursery on Taylor’s fourth visit, and, well, there was no reason for Edward to know quite how many times he’d driven around the neighborhood before then.</p>
<p>Taylor parallel parked his van outside the nursery just as Edward stepped out of his truck. “Well? Did you get the job?”</p>
<p>Edward smiled serenely. “It’s a big project. Her grounds are even larger than I expected, and most of her plants are dead. I’d have to dig up most of her yard and replant from scratch. And frankly, she doesn’t have the budget to pay my going rate.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Taylor’s heart sank. He sighed deeply before continuing. “I’m sorry, Edward. I thought it would be a good opportunity for you, but I didn’t think about the budget or the amount of work involved.” <em>Stupid Taylor! He should have known better than to stick his head in where it didn’t belong.</em> “I never should have suggested it.”</p>
<p>Edward blinked in surprise. “Why not? I’m glad you did. I took the job.”</p>
<p>“You took the job?” Taylor repeated.</p>
<p>“Of course!” Edward beamed. “I had to offer her a deep discount, but it will be worth it. Rachel’s giving me carte blanche to design the entire grounds. It’s going to be so much fun! Thank you so much for introducing me to her!”</p>
<p>A warm feeling spread across Taylor’s chest. “Then this is a cause for celebration!” He had an impulsive thought, and he spoke it before he could run out of courage. “I’m taking you out to dinner tonight.”</p>
<p>A cute flush spread across Edward’s cheeks. “Dinner? Tonight? Yes!” He cleared his throat. “Yes, let’s have dinner tonight. I’d like that.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Taylor nodded, and then nodded a few more times for good measure. “Okay. Where do you want to go? You pick. It’s your celebration.”</p>
<p>“Surprise me.”</p>
<p>Taylor seemed to be having difficulty stopping nodding. “Yes. Okay. Yes. I’ll pick you up tonight at seven.”</p><hr/>
<p>Taylor had made a mistake.</p>
<p>Well, not <em>exactly</em> a mistake – he was glad that he’d worked up the courage to invite Edward out to dinner. However, he’d gotten halfway home before he realized that he hadn’t exactly specified whether it was a date or a casual dinner between friends.</p>
<p>Dinner was going well – sort of. He just wasn’t sure whether the signals he thought he was picking up from Edward were real or just his own wishful thinking.</p>
<p>And what if Edward wasn’t romantically interested in him? What if Taylor had read the whole situation wrong from the start? He didn’t want to offend him or push him away. Dinner was probably a terrible idea and Taylor never should have suggested it in the first place.</p>
<p>But it was hard to remember that he ought to take things slow when Edward smiled at Taylor like he was the only person in the room.</p>
<p>They both reached for the check when the waiter set it on the table. Taylor relished the feel of Edward’s fingers brushing against his own before he snatched the folder out of Edward’s reach. “Oh no, you don’t!” he admonished Edward. “It’s my treat tonight, remember!”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Edward agreed easily. His hand still hovered over the spot where Taylor’s own hand had been just a minute earlier. “My hero.”</p>
<p>Taylor blushed furiously at that. Best not to overthink it. Edward was probably just grateful that Taylor was picking up the bill.</p>
<p>“This… um.” Taylor lingered outside the door of the restaurant a few minutes later, unsure what to do next. Maybe he hadn’t made it clear enough that the night was a date. Scratch that, he <em>definitely</em> hadn’t made it clear enough. Should he say something? Tell Edward how he felt? Or maybe he should just wait for a signal from Edward. Unless Edward was waiting for a signal from him? Or maybe Edward already understood that Taylor was romantically interested in him but he wasn’t interested back and was trying to figure out a polite way to turn him down. What was the right move? Nothing! Nothing was right and Taylor was an idiot. “This was nice,” he ended weakly.</p>
<p>“It <em>was</em> nice.” Edward smiled over at Taylor, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. “We should do this again some time.”</p>
<p>They should do it again some time like a second date? Or like they should order take-out from the restaurant because the food really was quite tasty and affordable? Or actually… isn’t “we should do this again some time” a polite way of brushing someone off? “We should do this again some time, now leave me alone you weirdo?” Maybe…</p>
<p>Taylor’s brain went blessedly blank because Edward’s lips were suddenly on his. Edward was kissing him. Edward was kissing him! For perhaps a minute straight, all Taylor could think was “Edward is kissing me!”</p>
<p>And then he finally got himself together and actually kissed Edward back.</p>
<p>He slid his fingers into Edward’s hair. It was soft and smooth like silk to his touch. Taylor shivered with delight. <em>He was kissing Edward!</em></p>
<p>When Edward stepped back, Taylor reflexively sighed, “You kissed me!” He had to restrain the impulse to facepalm himself.</p>
<p>“I had to.” Edward smirked at him. “You were taking too long.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Taylor agreed. He twined his fingers with Edward’s. “I really was.”</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p>
<p>Rachel rushed out her door as usual to meet Taylor as he pulled up outside her house. She was one of his most eager customers, always excited for the latest addition to her house.</p>
<p>“Is it the bench?” She bounced on her heels as he walked around his van.</p>
<p>“It’s the bench!” He confirmed cheerfully as he opened the rear doors and flipped down the ramp. “Now, don’t try to carry this by yourself. This is a heavy load.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” She nibbled at a fingernail. “I’ll tip you extra if you help me carry it back to the gardens.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense!” He waved a hand in the air dismissively. “Carrying heavy packages comes standard with Taylor’s Delivery services.” He was still so proud of his company’s new name.</p>
<p>He slid his hand truck beneath the heavy package and carefully rolled it down the ramp. “Now, if you could just point me in the right direction…”</p>
<p>Rachel led the way to the garden, chattering away about her latest remodeling project. Taylor tried to listen conscientiously, but he was irretrievably distracted when they rounded the corner to the side lawn.</p>
<p>Edward was digging a hole with a spade. His biceps bulged with the effort, and his sweat-stained shirt clung to his chest. A smudge of dirt was smeared across his right cheek. It was a <em>very</em> good look on him.</p>
<p>“And just put the bench riiiiiiiight… there.” Rachel pointed to a spot next to a round patio.</p>
<p>“Right! Of course.” Taylor wheeled the bench to the designated spot and lowered it to the ground, all the while sneaking peeks at Edward.</p>
<p>Rachel made a high-pitched squeal and clapped her hands together. “I’m so glad you’re both here! I finished another room today and I’m thinking of throwing a party. You’re both invited, of course!”</p>
<p>Edward smiled enticingly at Taylor. Taylor smiled back.</p>
<p>“So?” Rachel prodded. “Can you come?”</p>
<p>“Hm? What?” Taylor swiveled his head to look at Rachel. “Oh! Your party. Tonight? No, sorry, Edward and I can’t come tonight.”</p>
<p>Edward furrowed his brow. “Why not?”</p>
<p>“We have a date tonight,” Taylor explained.</p>
<p>“We do?” Edward raised an eyebrow, a smile playing at his lips.</p>
<p>“We do now.” Taylor nodded decisively. He was <em>definitely</em> going to need some private time with Edward tonight.</p>
<p>“You…? You’re dating?” Rachel clapped her hands to her cheeks. “I had no idea!”</p>
<p>Edward smiled shyly. “We are.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from <a href="https://youtu.be/Nboi7UVUb9Y">L.O.D. (Love On Delivery)</a> by Billy Ocean.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>